


Airports

by Kaellig



Series: Night calls [00Mallory] [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Friendship, Gen, Phone Calls, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарет Мэллори частенько задерживается на работе ночами, а у Джеймса Бонда постоянно задерживают рейсы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riddle_TM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/gifts).



> Написано на ФБ-2013

— Алло?  
— С ума сойти, вы до сих пор в офисе, М, — тянет Бонд, и в его интонациях нет ни капли удивления, лишь веселье с оттенком лёгкой усталости. — У меня-то ещё только одиннадцать вечера, но в Лондоне, если я ничего путаю, уже должно быть три ночи.  
— Что вам нужно, 007? — отзывается Мэллори. — И я даже не хочу знать, где вы взяли этот номер.  
— Мой рейс задержали, — признаётся Бонд. — Сильный грозовой фронт. А в аэропорту Тортолы так скучно по вечерам, кто бы мог подумать.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — в тон ему отвечает Мэллори, — но у меня в кабинете и без вас в это время было совсем не скучно. — Он замолкает, словно до него наконец доходит смысл реплики Бонда, и осторожно уточняет: — Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь идти искать приключения?  
— Как раз собрался, — по голосу Бонда слышно, что он на что-то отвлёкся. — Ох, какие ноги у этой блондинки.  
— Очень за вас рад, — цедит Мэллори и вешает трубку.  
На следующее утро он первым делом спрашивает у Манипенни, не поступало ли известий о каких-либо инцидентах в аэропорту имени Теренса Лэттсома на Британских Виргинских островах. И лишь получив отрицательный ответ, успокаивается и уходит к себе.

— Что мне выбрать: миниатюрную копию статуи Свободы или носки с логотипом Нью-Йоркской полиции?  
— 007? — переспрашивает Мэллори. На старомодных часах с маятником, висящих на стене его кабинета, без четверти четыре, у Бонда в Нью-Йорке сейчас должна быть полночь.  
— О-о, тут есть презервативы с надписью «служить и защищать».  
Мэллори закрывает глаза и проводит ладонью по лицу. Бумаги на его столе куда важнее всего, что может сказать Бонд, но взгляд уже скользит по строчкам, не цепляясь за слова, и голос в трубке, как сильно бы он ни раздражал, сейчас как нельзя кстати.  
— 007, что вы делаете?  
— Шляюсь по сувенирным магазинчикам в дьюти-фри зоне, сэр.  
— Только не говорите, что ваш рейс снова задержали.  
— Как вы догадались? — восхищается Бонд. — Я должен был лететь через Амстердам, но там уже сутки идут проливные дожди, так что мой самолёт даже не смог оттуда вылететь. Решено, презервативы я подарю Кью, пусть учится ими пользоваться. Носки Таннеру, статую Свободы — Манипенни. А вам что привезти, М?  
— Отчёт о проведённой операции, — отвечает Мэллори. Он наконец отнимает ладонь от лица и несколько раз моргает, приучая глаза к тёплому рассеянному свету. Пожалуй, он дочитает эти бумаги завтра.  
— О, сэр, в четыре утра можно и не быть таким сухарём, — усмехается Бонд.  
Мэллори вдруг думает, что Бонд, скорее всего, находится сейчас вовсе не в сувенирном отделе, а в баре, цедит свой неизменный мартини с водкой и джином.  
— Должность обязывает, знаете ли, — сухо произносит Мэллори и отключается.  
Из Нью-Йорка Бонд возвращается лишь через полторы недели рейсом Мадагаскар — Лондон; сувениры, высланные по почте, опережают его на три дня.  
Мэллори достаётся кепка с надписью «ЦРУ».

— Хотите Сноудена, М? — спрашивает Бонд таким тоном, словно прикидывая что-то в уме.  
Мэллори давится сигаретным дымом и думает, что не стоило всё-таки курить в кабинете.  
— Только не говорите, что он у вас в прямой видимости, — обречённо произносит он, тщательно подбирая слова. Одно неверное движение, понимает он, и обстановка на международной арене накалится до предела. Кто догадался отправить Бонда в Москву, с его-то страстью застревать в транзитных зонах международных аэропортов? Ах да, это был он сам.  
Он явственно представляет Бонда. Тот сидит в неприметной серой куртке за столиком в терминале Е Шереметьево, пьёт кофе из картонного стаканчика с логотипом «Старбакс» и скользит взглядом по залу, периодически останавливаясь на молодом человеке в очках через проход от него. Затем воображение Мэллори идёт дальше и пририсовывает Бонду компактный многофункциональный бинокль — последнюю разработку отдела Кью.  
— Кстати, кофе в русском Старбаксе почти приличный, — отстранённо замечает Бонд словно в подтверждение мыслей шефа, и тот вздрагивает.  
— Дайте угадаю, ваш рейс опять задержали.  
— Технические неполадки с самолётом. Жаль, что сейчас не зима. Было бы гораздо веселее застрять в Москве из-за снегопада, не находите?  
— Я нахожу, что сейчас полвторого ночи, а вы опять отвлекаете меня от работы пустой болтовнёй, — чувствуя нарастающее раздражение, отвечает Мэллори.  
По ту сторону телефонной трубки повисает тишина, и Мэллори почему-то становится неуютно, словно голос Бонда — это единственное, что связывает его сейчас с погружённым в предрассветный сон миром.  
— Вы там уснули что ли? — недовольно бурчит он, листая доклад об операции в Уганде. Операция пустяковая, но на неё были выделены для тестирования те самые бинокли Кью.  
— Нет, сэр, — откликается Бонд спустя несколько мгновений, — гуглю фотографии Сноудена. Вынужден вас разочаровать, но это не он.  
— Разумеется, это не он, — закатывает глаза Мэллори, достаточно проснувшийся, чтобы вспомнить: российские власти ещё днём позволили Сноудену покинуть аэропорт, выдав ему временные документы. — Кончайте фантазировать. Жду вас завтра в офисе. В девять.  
Он вешает трубку, злясь на самого себя за мгновение слабости. Ему почему-то кажется, что Бонд сейчас довольно смеётся.

Мэллори сам не замечает, как привыкает к этим звонкам и начинает справляться о любых изменениях в графике передвижений Бонда. Он даже испытывает некоторое разочарование каждый раз, когда тот вылетает в срок, без задержек. Возможно, думает он, в следующий раз стоит позвонить в аэропорт и сказать, что на самолёте, которым летит Бонд, заложена бомба.  
Он приходит в офис ранним утром, как всегда. Днём Бонд должен прилететь из Парижа, и Мэллори уже знает, куда отправит его дальше.  
Спустя несколько часов встревоженная Манипенни влетает в его кабинет без стука и сообщает, что Аэробус А320 компании Эйр Франс, совершавший рейс Париж — Лондон, только что потерпел катастрофу над Ла-Маншем.  
— Мы подняли информацию обо всех псевдонимах Бонда и ждём список пассажиров для сверки с минуты на минуту, — виновато говорит Манипенни. Почему-то в первую очередь Мэллори думает не о том, что нелепейшим образом потерял лучшего из своих агентов, и даже не о том, что с его плеч свалилась целая гора будущих проблем. Он думает о том, что его личный телефон вряд ли уже теперь зазвонит ночью.  
Он спокойно кивает и возвращается к письму для главы гонконгской резидентуры. Но письмо не пишется, и Мэллори, решительно выдвинув нижний ящик стола, достаёт сигареты.  
Телефонный звонок раздаётся совсем некстати. Мэллори, снимая трубку, уже заранее не ждёт ничего хорошего.  
— Давно хотел спросить: гибель принцессы Дианы была случайностью или всё-таки нет? — как ни в чём не бывало спрашивает Бонд. Мэллори открывает рот и снова закрывает его, а Бонд уже продолжает: — Можете не отвечать, сэр. Я тут забежал в книжный на Гар-дю-Нор — вы представляете, у них целый стеллаж с книгами, рассказывающими разные версии случившегося.  
— Вы на вокзале? — неожиданно севшим голосом спрашивает Мэллори.  
— Да, знаете, я подумал: мне так не везёт с самолётами в последнее время. Да и кормят на Эйр Франс, прямо скажем, посредственно. Так что я сдал билеты и еду поездом. В общем, буду вечером. Кстати... — он делает небольшую паузу и, не встретив привычного возмущения со стороны М, продолжает: — Я купил отличный кофейный ликёр. Говорят, его очень здорово мешать с виски. Если вы планируете очередную бессонную ночь в офисе, могу разделить её с вами.  
И вместо того, чтобы послать наглеца куда-нибудь в Чад, Мэллори неожиданно для самого себя отвечает:  
— Пожалуй, мне нравится это предложение.  
Лишь повесив трубку, он осознаёт, что ничего не сказал про авиакатастрофу.


End file.
